jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kowakianischer Echsenaffe
|Merkmale= |Klasse= Reptiloide |Intelligenz=Intelligent |Sprache=Kowakianisch |Größe=~ 0,70 Meter |Haare=Braun |Lebensraum=Baumkronen |Bekannte Individuen=Salacious Crumb, Picaroon C. Boodle, Pilf Mukmuk, Pikk Mukmuk }} Die Kowakianischen Echsenaffen sind eine reptilische Spezies vom Planeten Kowak im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis. Sie fallen insbesondere durch ihr charakteristisches, schrilles und spöttisches Lachen auf und sind vor allem in kriminellen Kreisen als Haustiere beliebt. Über die Frage, ob es sich bei ihnen um eine intelligente Spezies oder doch eher eine Tierart handelt, herrscht in wissenschaftlichen Kreisen Uneinigkeit. Biologie Die Echsenaffen sind klein, flink und sehr beweglich. Sie haben vier Extremitäten, zwei stark verlängerte Arme und zwei Beine, an denen jeweils drei bekrallte Finger bzw. Zehen wachsen, die optimal an eine kletternde Lebensweise angepasst sind. Ihre Körper sind haarlos bis auf einen dunkelbraunen bis schwarzen Fellkranz, der sich am Hals befindet und einen Haarschopf auf dem Kopf. Ihre zwei Ohren sind sehr lang und spitz. Die Nasen sind schnabelförmig. Ihre Augen, die als äußerst scharf gelten, sind von leuchtend gelber Farbe. Echsenaffen haben zudem einen langen, praktischen Greifschwanz, der ebenfalls zum Klettern geeignet ist. Um sich vor Jägern und Fressfeinden zu schützen, sind die Echsenaffen in der Lage, ihre Hautfarbe in verschiedenen Brauntönen einzufärben und auf diese Weise in den Wäldern ihrer Heimat gut zu tarnen. Sie sind außerdem dafür bekannt Hals und Augen ihrer Angreifer mit den scharfen Krallen und dem scharfen Schnabel zu traktieren. Wie bei Reptilien üblich, legen Echsenaffen Eier, aus denen ihr Nachwuchs schlüpft. Dieses findet einmal im Jahr statt, wovon allerdings nur wenige Eier bis zum Ende der Brutperiode erhalten bleiben. Echsenaffen ernähren sich überwiegend von Insekten, Würmern und kleinen Nagetieren. Aufgrund ihrer hohen Stoffwechselaktivität verbringen sie einen Großteil des Tages mit der Nahrungssuche, wobei sie tierischer Nahrung den Vorzug gegenüber Pflanzen geben. Charakteristischstes Merkmal der Spezies ist ein hohes, schrilles Geräusch, das sie permanent ausstoßen und das einem Lachen ähnelt. Die genaue Funktion wurde noch nicht erforscht, man geht jedoch davon aus, dass es vor allem der Abschreckung von Feinden diente. Echsenaffen gelten nicht als sonderlich intelligente oder hoch entwickelte Spezies, jedoch gehen Xenobiologen davon aus, dass sie sich noch in einem Frühstadium ihrer Evolution befinden und sich in den kommenden Jahrtausenden auf eine höherstehende Kulturstufe weiterentwickeln werden. Lebensweise miniatur|links|Der Echsenaffe Die Kowakianischen Echsenaffen leben in Rudelverbänden in Nestern inmitten der Wälder ihres Heimatplaneten. Dieses dient vor allem dem Schutz vor größeren Raubtieren. Die Rudel sind hierarchisch aufgebaut und werden jeweils vom ältesten Weibchen angeführt. Jedes Mitglied des Rudels übernimmt eine fest zugewiesene Rolle wie zum Beispiel die Nestpflege, das Sammeln der Nahrung oder den Schutz vor Raubtieren. Allerdings leben sie nicht in einer sozialen Gemeinschaft, auch wenn der Aufbau des Rudels darauf schließen lässt. Stoßen sie auf eine größere Nahrungsquelle, so wird nicht zu gleichen Teilen miteinander geteilt, sondern die einzelnen Mitglieder kämpfen miteinander um die Nahrung. Domestizierung Kowakianische Echsenaffen werden gelegentlich gefangen und als Haustiere verkauft. Sie sind insbesondere in kriminellen Kreisen der Unterwelt sehr beliebt, während reguläre Haushalte aufgrund ihres dauerhaften enervierenden Lachens ein solches Exemplar selten lange halten. Als Haustiere richten sie viel Schaden an, zerstören Mobiliar und Kleidungsstücke und neigen dazu, Mülltonnen zu durchwühlen und Dreck in der Wohnung zu verteilen. Von der Verwendung als Haustiere einmal abgesehen, verlassen Echsenaffen selten ihre Heimatwelt. Gelegentlich reisen sie als blinde Passagiere auf Raumschiffen mit, die auf ihrer Welt gelandet sind. Besonders die Carida-Korsaren des Planeten Rishi können sich kaum von ihren Echsenaffen trennen und gelten daher als Begleittiere der Piraten entlang der südlichen Strandpromenade inmitten der Räuberbucht. Ein solcher Echsenaffe stahl um 3638 VSY das Datapad von Kai Zykken und brachte es zu einem der Piraten. Forschung miniatur|rechts|Sicherlich der bekannteste Vertreter seiner Art: Salacious B. Crumb Forscher der Universität von Coruscant versuchten längere Zeit, die Lebensweise der Echsenaffen zu studieren und herauszufinden, inwieweit sie als intelligente Spezies einzuordnen sind. Jedoch entzogen sich diese Tiere hartnäckig der Untersuchung und fielen insbesondere dadurch auf, dass sie den Forschern Streiche spielten, indem sie in ihrem Lager randalierten, ihnen zum Beispiel Schlangen in die Schlafsäcke steckten oder sie von den Baumwipfeln aus mit Wasser übergossen. Ihre geplante Vorgehensweise löste eine Debatte aus, inwieweit die Echsenaffen tatsächlich nicht als Tiere, sondern als intelligente Spezies zu betrachten seien, jedoch kam man bislang in dieser Frage zu keiner Einigung. Ein weiterer, für die Wissenschaft interessanter Punkt, ist die Tatsache, dass die Echsenaffen teilweise machtsensitiv zu sein scheinen. Das Imperium stellte aus diesem Grund sogar Experimente mit Echsenaffen an, um diese Verbindung zur Macht zu untersuchen. Bekannte Individuen *Jabba der Hutte war im Besitz eines Kowakianischen Echsenaffens namens Salacious Crumb, der bei der Zerstörung seiner Segelbarke starb. *Picaroon C. Boodle war ein Echsenaffe, den das Imperium für Experimente fing und schließlich mit Gewalt zur Dunklen Seite trieb. Er starb im Kampf mit Kyle Katarn. *Pilf Mukmuk war der Echsenaffe des Piraten Hondo Ohnaka. Hinter den Kulissen Aufgrund unterschiedlicher Übersetzungen ist die Tierart unter mindestens drei verschiedenen Namen bekannt: Echsenaffe, Affeneidechse und Eidechsenaffe (jeweils mit „Kowakianisch“ vorangestellt). Ausgehend vom englischen Originalnamen „Kowakian monkey-lizard“ wäre „Kowakianische Affenechse“ die korrekte Übersetzung. Sowohl Charakterlich als auch vom Körperbau her hat diese Spezies einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Verfilmungen der Gremlins. Quellen *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' * *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' * * – Shadow of Revan Einzelnachweise en:Kowakian monkey-lizard es:Mono-lagarto kowakiano nl:Kowakian Monkey-Lizard pt:Macaco-lagarto Kowakiano ru:Коуакианские обезьяноящерицы Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Fleischfresser Kategorie:Tiere von Kowak Kategorie:Kowakianische Echsenaffen Kategorie:Legends